


Two Sugars and Cream

by lilmonix3



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmonix3/pseuds/lilmonix3
Summary: Monika takes Yuri out for some coffee and well, the Vice President of the Literature Club realises things that she shouldn't avoid!
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Two Sugars and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is possibly a one-shot with a rare pair that has so much possibility! Er, if I were to publish any other works, in my canon it's wise to assume that Yuri would be Vice President instead of Sayori! I believe that's all I need to put. This is actually just a bit self-indulgent, ahaha- I hope it's a tolerable read.

❝ You… You know, this might be a weird question, Monika.. ❞

The pair sat at the table closest to the window, it was a slow day today so there was no traffic at the local coffee shop. Yuri just took a glance outside, the weather was _pleasantly_ stormy; the kind of weather the Mysterious Maiden loved the most, the kind that made her feel **_safe_ **and wanted. It’s peculiar how something so violent seemed to make her feel - alive. Granted, considering something behind the scenes… She was strange. Perhaps they both were. It was the kind of little coffeehouse she liked best, not a mainstream chain but a small family owned one. Of course, Yuri preferred tea but the huge benefit to such an obscure place is that nobody knew her. She just had the President of the Literature Club accompanying her on this outing. Despite her natural introverted nature, this is just the social interaction that would satisfy Yuri’s cravings. After all, by nature’s designs, humans were very social creatures. This just made the Vice President of the Literature Club realise something; she did not know Monika at all. It was a bit odd considering they’ve run the club together for almost seven months now?... Yet she doesn’t know much about the person she’s worked closely with. What would be an appropriate topic for everyday conversation? Surely, Monika wouldn’t be the type to talk about knives, and they oft discuss the finer workings of literature at the club. What would be considered the norm for highschool girls their age? 

Matters of the heart, perhaps? 

…

Why does Yuri have this sinking feeling in her stomach? 

It was something new and would make for interesting conversation. It doesn’t seem like Monika was the type to have a love life, Yuri thought to herself. Even though she would be considered quite the catch, if that’s the proper vernacular. Monika was intelligent, kind, beautiful… Yuri took a sip of her tea, hints of a blush making its way onto her cheeks. She has come to the conclusion that Monika was a lot like coffee, herself. She was excitable, filled to the brim with innovation, but of course, there’s more than meets the eye. There’s another side to her that were only privy to Yuri. It was definitely a sight to behold, her Literature Club President who held her head up high for the sake of others actually had a moment of weakness in front of her after school once. The violet-hued vice president noticed that Monika was smiling at her before she took a sip of her coffee, realising that a couple of moments ago she did have an inquiry for her. Yuri brushed loose strands of her hair to the side and mustered up a shy smile, as it was par for course. ❝ Do you- ever… _See_ anyone? I mean… Boys, ahaha, sorry, sorry. ❞ She inhaled, and tapped her fingernails nervously against the table.

❝ There’s… No real reason I’m asking, ❞ possibly a blatant lie. One would come to the conclusion that the violet-hued Mysterious Maiden was absolutely **smitten** with Monika. ❝ Well, ah, but… You **have** to be very popular considering your extracurricular activities! If I were a boy… I’d probably be your number one fan! If… I was, I mean… ❞ Second thought, it wasn’t **possibly** a blatant lie. It was a lie, Yuri was simply doing mental gymnastics to avoid something so blatantly obvious. ❝ I could list quite a few reasons, actually… ❞ Were she so bold, but she wasn’t. She couldn’t imagine how rejection would feel. Monika was the first person she felt these peculiar feelings for, after all. She didn’t know how to prepare herself if she were to pursue this endeavour and actually get rejected. 

…

Monika sipped her coffee as Yuri worked her way to ask her that question. She knew that her Vice President had a hard time verbally expressing herself. It was definitely something new, and something she was surprised that **_Yuri_ **came up with. Was there someone she was interested in? Why of course there was! And she was sitting right in front of her. ❝ Well, Yuri! I’d like to say that I’d be honoured to have you as my number one fan. Though, I don’t know why you just stopped at boys, to be quite honest… I am also attracted to girls as well. What matters the most to me is their personality! I don’t actively seek out relationships. But I do have a crush on someone, if that’s what you’re asking! Someone who deserves the world and so much more… Though I’m not sure I’m enough for that person, you know? Although, I could ask you the same thing Yuri. Is there someone you’re interested? We rarely have talks like this, after all! I had no idea you’d be interested in the Club President’s love life, ❞ she giggled.

Yuri felt her nails dig themselves unto the palm of her hand as she balled it up into a fist. Of course, Monika would be interested in someone. The odds of it being her would be abysmal. After all, they rarely know each other. By no means were they perfect strangers, maybe acquaintances at best? Yet something about this person making Monika second guess herself filled Yuri with rage. How **dare** they have the audacity to make someone like her question her self worth? Monika was the picture perfect girl who would go through any length to make her partner happy. ❝ I, uh… As unorthodox as it is, and I hope that you don’t judge me too harshly… But I do actually have a crush on a g-girl. ❞ Monika’s eyes widened in mild surprise as she took another sip of coffee and placed her paper cup down. ❝ I-I can go on and on about her! She is so kind and it’s really easy to hold a conversation with her. She’s shown me a side to her that’s vastly different than what mask she puts on for the sake of others. She’s strong, intelligent, and has the most beautiful green eyes -- ❞

She realised that she may have said too much in her heated ramble, why on Earth was she so fired up? Preemptively jealous that Monika would show her vulnerable side to someone other than her? That her time with her valuable Club President would be cut short because of potential romantic outings? Things she’s completely made up in her head? Yuri looked down in shame because there was only one person in their school with prominent emerald hues and she’s sitting across from her. What should she do next?... Monika’s short and must’ve put two and two together. That Yuri liked her. There was nothing but silence and the pitter-patter of rain against the window pane. The sound of the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop employees also filled the air. Perhaps to ease the tension of what they had just witnessed, a very bold declaration of love.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuri looked at Monika - who didn’t look disgusted whatsoever. Nor was there an apologetic smile that would hint at rejection. No, her President was… Blushing? With a wide smile that just made Yuri’s heart melt and it was so genuine it would make anyone fall in love. Monika cleared her throat and sat up straight in an attempt to properly situate herself. ❝ In retrospect, Yuri… I feel like I didn’t answer your question properly. The person I’m interested in is someone I am honoured to have as my Vice President, and someone who deserves the world and so much more. I hope I can give it to you. I’ll try my best to be the best girlfriend I can be for **you** , Yuri! ❞

A proper confession! Finally!!

Yuri, was also a flustered mess. Who’d have thought she’d be so bold in a public setting? She went for her cup of coffee with extremely shaky hands. She felt many things that were foreign to her, but they all meant the same and it was plain to see; **genuine** happiness. ❝ M-Monika, I.... I would be happy to be yours as well. I apologise for being so bold. To be honest, it made me angry to hear someone make you doubt yourself. Because you’re perfect in every sense of the word. O-or at least you’re perfect to me. I’ll do my best to remind you of that as well, okay? I-I promise to be the best girlfriend I can be for you. Although I’m not necessarily sure what that entails… ❞ She placed her coffee cup down, her hands were no longer shaky and they were placed firmly on the table. Monika reached across the table and just wrapped her hand around Yuri’s, intertwining their fingers together.

❝ Well, ❞ the emerald-hued President paused with a finger pressed to her chin in thought. ❝ To be quite honest, I don’t know what it entails either. But how does taking it one day at a time sound? At our own pace as we figure out how relationships work. I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far! ❞ Yuri smiled softly and nodded in agreement as she met her President’s emerald green eyes with her vibrant violet hues. ❝ I-I’d like that… A lot. ❞


End file.
